Many networks may have changing topologies. For instance, the logical path that a single node uses to communicate with a distant node may change regularly within a network. New nodes may join the network, while old nodes may be taken offline, either as planned or unexpectedly. As such, the route that packets take from one node to another node may need to be regularly reconfigured by the network to account for changing circumstances.